Adolescence
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Fic untuk ulang tahun grup di facebook. Oneshot. Enjoy it! Remember to review ok :D


Seorang pria tegap bermata _scarlet_ berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah megah itu. Rambut hitam segelap malamnya dibiarkan terjuntai ke depan. Poni samping wajahnya disisir rapi, sehingga membuat kesan keren dimata orang-orang yang melihatnya. Pria yang biasa disapa Sebastian itu membuka sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

"Hai Sebastian!" sapa seorang gadis mungil berambut ikal.

"Hai Lizzie~" gadis yang dipanggil Lizzie itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sebastian berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat duduknya diiringi dengan teriakan gadis-gadis yang hendak melucuti bajunya.

"_Oh My God_! Terjadi lagi." seorang remaja berambut pirang cerah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, Sebastian Michaelis adalah murid paling terkenal seantero sekolah itu, karena ketampanannya dan kepintarannya. Tidak heran bahwa banyak gadis yang mengenalnya dan berteriak ketika ia lewat. Luar biasa.

"Jadi? Apa pelajaran pertama hari ini, Al?" Sebastian memutar kursinya ke belakang sehingga ia dapat menghadap orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kurasa matematika?" remaja berambut pirang yang bernama Alois itu membuka daftar pelajarannya.

"_Oh yeah_!" Sebastian berteriak layaknya orang yang menang lotre.

"Hei hei kau ini! Aku tahu kau ini pandai, tetapi tidak perlu kegirangan begitu dong!" Alois memasang wajah cemberut.

"Aku tahu, Al." Sebastian tersenyum yang membuat seluruh gadis yang memandangnya berteriak histeris.

"_Hell_! Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum atau apapun? Hanya duduk diam?" seorang pra memakai kacamata yang sangat rapi menghampiri mereka.

"Memang kenapa, William?" tanya Sebastian memincingkan matanya kepada pemuda yang dipanggil William itu.

"Be-ri-sik!" William mengeja kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dengan perlahan.

"Terserah!" Sebastian kembali ke posisi semulanya.

Kring!

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran telah berbunyi. Semua anak-anak yang sedari tadi rebut kembali ke posisi semula dan diam seribu bahasa sembari menunggu guru matematika mereka.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar ruang kelas itu. Seseorang membuka pintu. Guru matematika, Mrs. Angelina. Guru nyetrik itu membuka pintu yang berwarna coklat itu dengan anggun.

Sang ketua kelas memberi aba-aba untuk berdiri dan memberi salam kepada guru itu. Kelihatannya guru itu tidak sendiri. Ada seseorang yang ia bawa. Orang out memasuki ruang kelas.

Rambut kelabu yang panjang, postur tubuh yang mungil, iris _sapphire_ sedalam lautan orang itu menyita perhatian satu kelas dalam sekejap. Semua maa tertuju padanya tidak terkecuali Sebastian.

Sebastian mengagumi mahluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Ia belum pernah melihat gadis semanis dia sebelumnya. Mungkin ia tidak tinggi atau sekasi, tetapi dia cukup manis jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekolah itu. Jantungnya saat ini berdegup sangat kencang.

.

.

**Saat pertama kali melihatmu,**

**jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.**

**Kau mengalihkan perhatianku.**

**Sihir apa yang kau gunakan sebenarnya?**

.

.

**Adolescence**

**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso

**Pair :**

Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel!Fem

**Genre :**

Romance

**Warning :**

OOC, TYPO, jelek, abal, dll

.

.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" guru nyentrik itu merangkul anak manis tadi. "Perkenalkan namamu, _honey_!"

"Salam kenal, namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Aku pindahan dari California. Mohon kerja samanya." anak manis itu membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Michaelis!" guru nyentrik itu menunjuk Sebastian dengan senyum yang berkembang di bibir merahnya.

"Baik." Ciel berjalan menuju Sebastian lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mohon kerja samanya!" bisik Ciel pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Sebastian.

Mrs. Angelina menjelaskan pelajaran dengan tenang dan santai seperti biasa. Semua murid memerhatikannya dengan seksama kecuali satu orang, Sebastian Michaelis. Bukan karena ia pintar atau apa. Sekarang pikirannya berada pada gadis mungil yang ada si sampingnya saat ini. Ciel sedang menulis catatan sekarang.

Ciel yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh kepada Sebastian. Iris _sapphire_nya menatap Sebastian dalam-dalam. Kedua orang itu sedang menyelami iris lawannya. Api dan air. Tiba-tiba Sebastian mengulum senyumnya yang misterius dan mampu membuat semua gadis beerteriak histeris, tetapi bagi Ciel itu adalah senyum biasa malah lebih buruk lagi seyum itu baginya adlah senyum mesum.

"Kau ini orang mesum ya?" Ciel mengatakan itu dengan terbuka sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Sbeastian _agak shock_ mendengar pernyataan Ciel tadi.

"Menurutmu seperti itu?" Sebastian membalas Ciel.

"Ya." dengan jawaban pendek itu mereka mengakhiri perdebatan aneh tadi.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang dan membosankan. Semua murid sudah terlihat mengantuk namun semua itu hilang ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ya, di _St. Gabriella Senior High School_ lebih memfokuskan metematika, biologi, fisika, dan ekonomi dalam pelajaran. Pelajaran yang lain hanya sebagai formalitas atau tambahan saja.

"Hei Sebastian, mau ke kantin?" Claude dan Alois berdiri di depan meja Sebastian.

"Tidak~" Sebastian tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Baiklah, _bye_!" Claude dan Alois meninggalkan Sebastian.

Sekarang kondisi kelas sangat sepi. Tidak benar-benar sepi. Hanya tersisa Sebastian dan Ciel sekarang di dalam kelas.

"Jadi?" Sebastian membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Hm?" Ciel balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sebastian hanya tersenyum dan meninggalakan Ciel di kelas sendirian.

Sebastian berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang panjang diiringi dengan teriakan gadis-gadis yang mengumbar aura kebahagiaan.

'Setiap hari selalu begini! Kapan ini semua akan berhenti? Apa aku cari pacar saja ya? Lumayanlah gadis baru itu juga manis dan cantik. Dia juga pandai dan sesuai seleraku.' Sebastian tersenyum misterius membuat _fangirl_nya makin berteriak histeris.

Di tempat lain, Ciel mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Di sepanjang koridor ia melihat-lihat sekolah barunya itu. Taman yang terurus dengan rapi dan elegan. Papan pengumuman yang penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting baginya. Loker-loker yang berjejer rapi di tembok. Sungguh sekolah yang elegan.

"Ci-el!" seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Liz?" tanya Ciel acuh tak acuh.

"Mau makan siang?" tawar Lizzie dengan senyuman terimutnya.

"Ha?" sontak Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Lizzie polos.

Walaupun bersaudara, Lizzie tetap sulit mengerti apa yang Ciel mau. Mereka juga bertolak belakang. Lizzie yang hangat dan baik hati dan Ciel yang jutek dan dingin.

"Boleh saja. Tapi dimana?" tanya Ciel sembari memerhatikan siwsa-siswi yang lewat.

"Di taman sekolah bagaimana?" Lizzie menunjuk halaman dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ciel berjalan meninggalakan Lizzie di belakangnya lalu Lizzie mengejar Ciel yang sudah berada di depan.

"Jadi kau mau tidak?" Lizzie berteriak agar didengar oleh saudaranya yang jutek itu.

Ciel melirik Lizzie dengan ujung matanya. Lalu Lizzie cepat-cepat berlari mengejar Ciel. Dia mengerti isyarat yang Ciel berikan padanya, artinya "setuju". Ciel memang malas berbicara sehingga ia hanya suka menggunakan gerak tubuh atau sorot matanya saja.

Sekarang Lizzie dan Ciel sudah berada di taman sekolah yang luas. Mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang. Lizzie membuka kotak makanannya dan memberikannya kepada Ciel untuk mencicipi masakannya. Ciel yang disodori makanan hanya mengamil sepotong kecil dari lauk yang ditawarkan Lizzie.

"Sperti biasa masakanmu memang enak." Ciel mengetakannya dengan malas.

"Terima kasih!" senyum berkembang di wajah Lizzie sekarang.

Di taman sekolah namun di bagian yang berbeda, Sebastian sedang tidur siang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambutnya yang cukup panjang melambai-lambai.

"Ennnnggg~" Sebastian menggosok matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Sebastian sedang memandang langit sekarang. Awan berjalan begitu pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengenai dahinya. Batu. Ya, seseorang melemar batu.

"Hei!" Sebastian bangkit berdiri dan melihat Ciel yang berada di atas kepalanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini Sebastian bukan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kata Ciel dengan malas. Sebanrnya Ciel sedang iseng menendang batu kecil dan tidak tahunya itu mengenai Sebastian. Sebastian merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang kali ini.

.

.

**Aku ingin mengejarmu.**

**Mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun.**

**Aku ingin mendapatkanmu.**

**Berhenti dan berbaliklah.**.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar dari sekolah dengan riang. Sebastian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang menghampirinya.

"Hai, _honey_!" ucap gadis itu sambil bersandar di dada bidang Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Beast?" Sebastian menatap gadis bernama Beast itu dengan malas.

"Aku hanya rindu padamu." Beast menikmati sensasi saat bersandar di dada bidang Sebastian.

"Oh!" Sebastian membalasnya dengan pendek.

"Bagaimana kalau kau antar aku pulang?" Beast mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sebastian.

"Ten-tentu saja!" Sebastian menjauhkan wajahnya dari Beast.

Ya, Sebastian memiliki pacar yang bernama Beast. Sebnarnya Sebastian sangat benci dengan Beast, jika bukan karena tuntutan orangtuanya untuk menikah dengan Beast saat berumur du puluh enam nanti, mungkin sekarang Sebastian akan memutuskan Beast secara sepihak.

Di taman sekolah, Ciel sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Semua kenangan masa lalunya saat bersama orangtuanya terputar ulang di kepalanya. Orangtuanya meninggal saat Ciel berumur lima tahun. Sejak saat itu, Ciel tinggal bersama Lizzie dan keluarganya, keluarga Middlefold.

"Ha..." Ciel menghela nafas.

"Hoi hoi apa yang terjadi huh?" Sebastian duduk di samping Ciel.

"Eh?" Ciel terkejut dengan kedatangan Sebastian.

"Apanya yang 'eh' huh?" Sebastian menjitak pelan kepala Ciel.

"Aneh!" Ciel memincingkan matanya sembari menatap Sebastian.

"Apanya?" tanya Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mesum dan seperti _pedophile_!" Ciel mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan dan itu tepat sasaran. Sebastian hanya terseynum seperti biasa. Dia sudah menduga akan begini jadinya, tetapi ini menarik sekali baginya.

"Kalau memang iya kenapa?" Sebastian membisikan kalimat yang membuat Ciel merinding.

"Tapi aku sekelas dengamu, bodoh!" Ciel memukul perut Sebastian dengan sikunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebastian berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaannya tetapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Aku tahu kau _pedophile_, tetapi jangan diperlihatkan dengan jelas dong raut wajahmu itu!" Ciel menunjuk wajah Sebastian tanpa dosa.

"Ha?" Sebastian semakin pusing dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Maksudku kau itu mudah ditebak. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang kau sulit unutk ditebak, tetapi bagiku kau sangat mudah ditebak, walaupun tidak semudah Lizzie." Ciel mejelaskan panjang lebar apa yang ia maksud.

"Lizzie? Kau kenal denganya?" Sebastian mengubah arah pembicaraan itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku sepupunya!" Ciel menatap Sebastian, sedangkan Sebastian hanya ber"oh" ria.

.

.

**Sudah kuduga,**

**kau memang berbeda.**

**Sangat berbeda.**

**Kau tidak akan berbalik untukku.**

.

.

Bulan telah naik ke singgasananya. Bintang melayaninya dengan senang hati. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulit. Pohon-pohon bergemerisik akibat angin malam tersebut. Seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun berdiri di atas sebuah pohon tinggi.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau mau?" tanya gadis itu. Rambut kelabunya melambai karena terkena hembusan angin.

"Aku mau kau mendapatkan pemuda yang bernama Sebastian itu, Ciel!" pinta seorang pria bertubuh tegap di depan Ciel.

"Baik!" Ciel tersenyum licik dan membungkuk hormat lalu pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ciel kembali ke kamar tidurnya yang berjarak satu pohon dari pohon yang tadi ia tumpangi untuk berdiri.

"Jadi teman sebelahku yang kau inginkan? Baiklah kalau itu maumu!" Ciel tersenyum sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ciel? Apa kau sudah tidur?" suara Lizzie terdengar.

"Ah aku belum tidur. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah polos yang ia buat-buat.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana soal ini dapat dipecahkan?" tanya Lizzie menyodorkan buku matematika kepada Ciel.

"Oh kalau yang ini hanya perlu diakar lalu dihitung seperti biasa saja." jelas Ciel.

"Teirma kasih, Ciel!" Lizzie tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar Ciel.

"Anak itu mengagetkanku saja!" rutuk Ciel lalu naik ke temapat tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Ha...semoga semua itu berguna bagiku, kalau tidak akan kuhajar orang menyebalkan itu!" Ciel mengambil selimut berwarna biru tuanya dan menutupi badannya dengan itu.

.

.

**Kenapa kau sangat sulit untuk digapai?**

**Apa aku yang bersalah?**

**Jawab aku!**

**Jawab aku, Ciel!**

.

.

Sinar matahari menembus gorden milik Ciel. Ciel menutupi kepalanya dengan selimutnya itu. Ciel menggeliat di atas kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Eeeeenggg, kenapa sudah pagi sih? Aku merasa seperti baru saja menutup mata!" Ciel mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"CIEL!" Lizzie mendobrak pintu kamar Ciel dan Ciel hanya bisa memandang sepupunya yang hiperaktif itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" mata Ciel membulat sempurna.

"Eh? Maaf!" Lizzie membungkuk hormat atau lebih tepatnya meminta maaf.

"Aku bisa dimarahi oleh bibi Frances!" Ciel berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa ini?" bibi Frances masuk ke kamar Ciel, "Ya ampun!" bibi Frances menjitak kepala Lizzie dan Ciel.

"Maafkan aku, bi!" Ciel memasang wajah bersalah tingkat dewa.

"Maafkan aku, bu!" sedangkan Lizzie memasang waja memohon kepad ibunya.

"Kalian harus membersihkannya sepulang sekolah nanti! Sekarang mandi dan pergi sekolah sana!" bibi Frances mengusir mereka sedangkan Lizzie dan Ciel hanya lari tunggang langgang.

Selama perjalanan ke sekolah Ciel menatap sepupunya yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan Lizzie hanya tertawa bersama teman sebangkunya di bis.

Sebastian yang menjadi teman sebangku Ciel di dalam bis hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia, karena melihat Ciel yang seperti itu.

Setelah lima menit menatap Lizzie, akhirnya Ciel menutup matanya dan berdiri dan keluar dari bis itu. Sebastian mengikutinya di belakang.

"Hei tunggu aku!" Sebastian memengang pundak Ciel.

"Hm?" Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap mata Sebastian.

Untuk sesaat Ciel terperangkap dalam mata Sebastian. Matanya semerah darah. Tatapan yang dingin Ciel berikan unutk membalasnya dan menutupi semburat merah yang ia keluar di pipi mulusnya itu.

"Hahahaha kau manis sekali Ciel!" Sebastian mencubit pipi Ciel.

"Sakit tahu!" Ciel meringis sembari memegangi pipinya.

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan Ciel bersekolah di tempat itu. Sekarang ia mempunyai banyak teman tetapi hanya Sebastian yang dekat dengannya.

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian teringat bahwa ini adalah hari Sabtu. Ya, mereka bersekolah di hari Sabtu karena ada perpisahan hari ini unutk anak kelas dua belas yang akan lulus. Mereka juga kelas dua belas.

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?" tanya Ciel penasaran.

"Ah, aku berencana mengajakmu ke pesta dansa malam ini di sekolah." Sebastian menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ah iya aku lupa memberitahumu ya Ciel? Setiap tahun akan diadakan pesta dansa di sekolah kita loh!" Lizzie mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh~" Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" Sebastian berusaha mengajak Ciel.

"Boleh!" Ciel tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!" Sebastian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

**Akhirnya,**

**kau mempercayaiku juga.**

**Terima kasih,**

**Ciel.**

.

.

Malam telah tiba. Ciel memakai gaun biru mudanya. Sebastian memakai tuxedo hitam miliknya. Mereka sudah terlihat rapid an siap untuk ke pesta dansa.

"Bagaimana Ciel? Bawa pisau ini! Aku tidak suka menunggu!" seorang pria berbadan tegap yang mendatanginya tiga bulan lalu kembali mendatanginya lagi.

"A-apa? Ba-baik!" Ciel menunduk lesu.

Ciel keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat Sebastian dengan limosin miliknya. Ciel menatap sendu Sebastian.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sebastian khawatir.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sakit, kok!" Ciel memasang senyumnya yang tulus kali ini.

"Ya sudah. Ayo naik!" Sebastian membukakan pintu untuk Ciel.

Selama dalam perjalanan Ciel hanya menunduk lesu memikirkan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan itu, sedangkan Sebastian memerhatikan CIel dengan cemas.

Setelah sepuluh menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, _St. Gabriella Senior High School_. Ciel makin menunduk lesu.

"Malam anak-anak!" seru kepala sekolah.

"Malam!" semua murid langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah kepala sekolah mereka.

"Smeoga kalian menikmati malam ini! Selama berpesta!" kepala sekolah itu turun dari panggung dan memulai musik untuk berdansa.

"Mau minum?" taar Sebastian kepada Ciel.

"Terima kasih!" Ciel menerimanya dengan senang hati walaupun hatnya sedang mengalami gejolak.

"Ah sudah dimulai rupanya!" Ciel menegnok ke dalam ruangan sedangkan Sebastian hanya memerhatikan pasangan-pasangan yang ada.

Sebastian menyodorkan tangannya kepada Ciel tanda untuk mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Ciel menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mulai berdansa dengan Sebastian.

Saat berdansa, Ciel melihat pria tegap yang ia temui tadi. Dia tersenyum lebar. Mengerikan Mungkin jika ada yang melihatnya kemungkinan orang yang melihat itu akan segera dibunuh oleh pria itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Ciel mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibalik gaun indahnya itu. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Sebastian yang melihat itu terkejut. Untung saja mereka ada di pojok _hall_ itu sehingga tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

"Ci-Ciel!" Sebastian membulatkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku!" Ciel mulai mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah Sebastian namun berhenti saat hendak menancapkannya di jantung Sebastian lalu tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti perintahmu! Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya! Sebastian Michaelis!" Ciel mendesis namun terdengar oleh Sebastian dan orang yang memandanginya dengan sinis.

"Ciel!" Sebastian memeluk Ciel dan mengajaknya untuk lari keluar dari _hall_ tersebut.

Orang yang mengancam Ciel dan ingin memebunuh Sebastian mengejar mereka dan mendapatkan mereka di sebuah taman kecil di dekat sekolah. Dia membelakangi Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Kalian tidak bisa kabur!" pria itu berkata dengan sakratis dan tersenyum licik. Sebastian melindungi Ciel di punggungnya lalu mengambil pisau yang Ciel sembunyikan di ganunnya itu dengan paksa dari tangannya.

"Kau yang mati!" Sebastian melempar pisau itu namun meleset.

"Tch!" Sebastian mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"De la sabiduría y honor. Escuche a esta petición!" Sebasitan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Ciel tidak mengerti artinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin kencang menusuk pria itu hingga berdarah. Angin yang cukup kencang dan memebentuk pedang. Darah pria itu memuncrat kemana-mana. Gaun biru muda Ciel terkena muncratan darah itu, wajah Sebastian juga terkena cipratan darah itu.

"Da-dasar I-iblis!" pria itu meninggal di tempat. Sebastian mejilati darah yang ada di wajahnya itu, sedangkan Ciel hanya bisa berdiri di tempat dan membulatkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku!" Sebastian membungkuk tanda permintaan maaf.

"K-kau ini siapa?" terdengar suara Ciel bergetar.

"Aku adalah keturunan dari keluarga Michaelis yang memiliki darah seorang penyihir. Kami hanya terkenal karena perusahaan farmasinya saja kok!" Sebastian tersenyum dan menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku telah mencintai seorang penyihir~" Ciel menutup matanya.

"Ya. Kau benar!" Sebastian mengunci bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya. Lidah Sebastian bermain dengan lidah Ciel. Ciuman itu sangat hangat. Tidak ada nafsu sama sekali. Hanya ada perasaan cinta.

_**~The End~**_

Author Note :

Fiuh *ngelap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Maaf ya kalau jelek dan pendek~

Saya berharap ada yang mau review cerita ini *sujud-sujud*

Maaf ya kalau jelek, soalnya saya lagi sebel habis nonton Code Geass dan lihat tokoh utamanya yang ganteng itu dicium sama cewek yang nggak tau apa-apa TTT^TTT twitter saya aja sekarang banyak bacotan saya yang terima adegan itu, mending saya dah yang nyium *headshot*

Oh iya, ini fic untuk ulang tahun grup saya di facebook. Semoga leader dan anggota yang baca ini terhibur. Dan saya berharap saya dapat review dari teman-teman semua, tidak ketinggalan juga senpai-senpai di FKI ini juga saya tunggu reviewnya.

Review please!


End file.
